The present disclosure relates generally to communication technologies. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to transmitting data by varying a frequency of amplitude-modulation of an electromagnetic radiator to generate, e.g., light and receiving the data by undersampling frequencies of modulation of the, e.g., light.